Painted Words
by Angel-of-love-Devil-of-desire
Summary: AU. Santana finds herself in quiet a tangle, when a beautiful blond crosses her path and she finds herself unable to be the smooth smart-ass that she usually is. Brittana with attempted smut
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I own nothing sadly; new story, though I should be working on finishing my other one, I got this idea and it has taken me forever to write it out. It is not done though! So don't worry my beloved Brittana lover's, it is not done ;) and thank you to my beloved carebear(bestfriend) for she edited my failure of the english language. You'd think I'd be good at it cause I speak it, but really, I'm not! Okay, well I guess I shall let you read the beginings of a new end :P

* * *

><p>"Lopez, would you come in here for a second?" Mr. Schuester calls from his office door. Santana grumbles as she pulls herself up from behind her desk. Sure she loved to write, but working in this shit-hole wasn't quite her decision.<p>

"Yes sir?"

"I'm sending you to interview the local dancer who has just returned from an extensive dance tour that took place over seas. You're to write a suitable article describing her past history and all that you feel necessary, understood?" He looked up momentarily from his screen to hand me a piece of paper with a name and address scribbled. She forced a suitable fake smile on as she proceeded out of his office.

"Ugh, finally I have something worth doing in this shit hole. Now off to a Ms. Pierce's house. Joy…" She doesn't hide her annoyance with the current assignment as she marches down the stairwell towards Mike Chang's office on the main floor.

"Hey Ching-Chang, can you give me a ride to my new victim's joint?"

"Satan, where's your car? I thought you said it would be fixed by now." Mike looks up from his monitor, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, well it's not. Can you drive me? Or would you rather me go ask _Tina_?" Santana note's the goofy grin that he fights, failing, as he grab's his keys from his desk drawer.

"No, I shouldn't let you both her again. Last time I allowed that you where clearly drunk and-"

"Okay, then lets go homophobic Chang."

"I'm not homophobic; I just would ask that you _please_ not feel _my_ girlfriend up, because I wouldn't buy you another drink." He flashes a knowing smile as they made their way into the parking lot.

"Hey, we both agreed that _that_ would never be brought up again. I _may_ have had one too many drinks **and** I was just beginning my rainbow journey into my new found world."

"Sure sure, just get in the car."

The drive there was painfully long; this chick literally lived on the other side of the city. The only good that came of the ride was it gave Santana some time to think of some questions that could give her a good enough article that she can keep her job. They pulled up to a neon green house with paint splatters of other neon colour's everywhere. Like literally neon, it hurt Santana's eye's to try and read the white number's on the house.

"You sure this is the place? It look's more to be a psychotic-rainbow loving war veteran. Not a dancer's house, maybe an exotic dancer, or _entertainer_ as they like to be called. But not a normal dancer."

"Yup, this is the address. Hey maybe I'll be lucky and she'll be a sexy exotic entertainer." Santana chuckles as she closed the door on Mike mumbling something about those kinds being way too expensive. She approached the door, truthfully worried some crazy rainbow puking unicorn is going to come out of no-where and trample her; like a bizarre acid trip from when she was in high school. _Good time's._ She knock's on the door and waited as nothing happened.

"Great, she's not even here." The Latina grumbled to herself as she turned to leave. A large crashing sound followed by a long line of unintelligent curses, came from around the side of the house making Santana jump and almost fall off the stupid deck.

"Hello? Sorry! Stay there for a sec, I'll be right around. It's just, Lord Tub's got stuck in the gutter, or so I thought, and… Just wait!" a voice sounds from an unknown source.

"Um ok." Santana mumbles as she tries to find a place to sit, finally deciding to just position herself on the first step as she waits. Going through her notes; Santana begins to drift out of her current situation, looking back to the night before with a spicy blonde with delicious hazel eyes. Not her favorite, but she was cheep and easy to get on such short notice. Hey, don't blame her; Santana only just came out of the closet a few months ago after dumping her boyfriend Sam that she had been dating for two years. She had to do some making up for it.

"Excuse me?" a light voice pulled Santana out of her daydreams, and she found her self looking into indescribably beautiful blue eyes. She found herself unable to speak, unable to do anything other than stare with her jaw unhinge; probably drooling like a complete tool.

"Hi to you too I guess" Brittany giggled at the dumbfounded Latina.

"Uh, Hi. I'm- um- here to interview you?" Santana manage to work out, stumbling over her words far to much to look like a proper news paper writer.

"Oh okay! Here, let me just unlock the door. Sorry about the mess I've been trying to repaint my house. I was so bland and I attempted to paint it rainbow. But it's really hard, and just looks like unicorn vomit, and not even the pretty kind. It looks like the chunky kind." Brittany carried on talking as Santana wandered aimlessly into the house. Boxes where everywhere and what looks like the living room is stacked with paint can's and possibly a couch, or a dead body lying across some milk crates. "Sorry, the couch is actually a single bed."

"Classy" Santana states as she makes her way over to the 'couch' and sit's down rather gracefully; Brittany couldn't help but notice the way the Latina's skirt came halfway up her thigh's and how the black heel's she wore made her legs look like chocolate milk. Silky smooth, chocolate milk being poured into places that are unsuitable for proper thought. But Brittany couldn't care less. She took a seat across from the Latina; on a milk crate; and stared into the dark brown eyes of this nameless woman in her living room.

"So, Ms. Peirce; you have just returned from a world renowned trip around the world for dance, how would you say your experience was while you where in other countries?"

"Brittany."

"Pardon?" Santana tried to keep her gaze glued to her note book, trying to avoid the blue eye's that made her mind turn to mush.

"My name's Brittany; I'm not a fan of being called Ms. Peirce, I'm not my mother you know."

"Yeah… sorry. Okay, Brittany, how was your experience?"

"What's your name?"

"Um… Pardon?" She couldn't avoid it this time, Santana was greeted with a smiling face, blue eye's that asked so many questions, yet said nothing; this struck her as amazing. Brittany's blond hair sat neatly over one shoulder and all she wore was a white sports bra with paint splatter's and overall's with the shoulder's down; also covered in neon paint colour's. Pale skin; Abs to be exact; where making Santana's hormones spike as her desire to feel them started to peak at irresistible.

"You're name. You know my name, so is it only fair that I know yours?" Brittany asked the gapping Latina.

"Oh, um- Santana… Lopez. My name is Santana Lopez…" Santana practically blubbered out. Seriously, the English language was failing her today; she might as well just be speaking in Spanish.

"Nice to meet you _Santana_" The way Brittany Purred her name made Santana's ache to just run her hands down the blonds' impeccably body.

"Now will you please answer my question?" Brittany's face scrunched up, making Santana giggle before she could cover it with a cough. Brittany had no intentions of answering Santana's question's, so she responded with a quick nod '_no_' making Santana sigh heavily before closing her note book.

"Okay, if you won't answer my questions, what would you like to do?" Santana mused with the stubborn blond; really just wanting to get her job done so the thoughts of potentially raping a stranger would be out of her head.

"How about… You meet me at Breadstix for supper tomorrow night, and I'll answer some of your questions. Because right now, I'd rather us just… get to know each other. I may be out of line here, but right now I have a sexy Latina in my living room, and I'd rather enjoy taking advantage of that."

* * *

><p>Tell me whatcha thought! Review 3 3 3 3 (those are hearts because sucks and wont allow hearts)<p> 


	2. Chapter II

**Author's note:** Chapter two, review!

* * *

><p>"<em>She said what? Did I hear you correctly?<em>"

"Yup you heard me correctly."

"_Is she at least hot_?"

"She invented hot. No I'm pretty sure she invented mind-sexed."

"_Damn._"

"Yeah." There was a loud knock at her apartment's door; making Santana jump, dropping her phone from her hand and while making a very unattractive squeak at the same time. Moving quickly Santana hung-up on Mercedes before unlocking her door being greeted by Mike with a bag of take-out food and an action movie in hand; Santana rolled her eyes but still moved out of the door frame letting Mike into her apartment.

"Did you forget about our plan's Satan?"

"No of course not." Santana lied, pushing Mike into the living room as she ducked into the kitchen; grabbing two plates and two sets of cutlery.

"Well, that must mean there's a sexy ass girl in this apartment that made you squeal like that if I didn't startle you." He flashed her is cocky grin while pulling out various container's of Chinese. Mike liked his time with Santana, because he could just hang and watch action/thriller movie's while eating food like a slob; also the fact that she was his ticket into the girls mind when her has issues with pleasing Tina is also a very awesome part of their friendship.

"She is too hot for you bro any way's."

"What?"

"Your thinking Tina again, every time she comes into your mind you smile like a goofy tard." Santana smirked; grabbing the movie before slipping it into her DVD player.

"Fuck you Lezpez; you're just jealous that you don't have a girl to go home to every night and have sweet hot ass sex with for hours on end."

"Yeah; I'm totally jealous that I don't get to fuck a panda."

"Raciest."

"Homophobe."

"Touché."

"Can we watch the movie?"

"I'm waiting for your fat ass to get out of the way, so I can actually see the screen."

"You just love to look at my ass."

"Sorry, lesbians aren't my type."

"Yeah, you prefer the Asian home animal."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Your face doesn't make sense."

"Good insult."

"Shut up, we need to finish this movie before 9; I have a date at 10." Mike turned to Santana; her eyes glued to the screen as the beginning credit's boomed through the surround sound.

"A date?" Mike purred as he leaned on his elbow's staring accusingly at Santana. They have been bro's sense collage and now she decides to not tell him about a new girl in her life; that's not a random hooker.

"No, did I say date? I meant- um- an interview. You know for that Brittany chick? Yeah, I wasn't able to get all the information that I needed in one day. So we're going to hang out and- stop laughing Mike! I'm serious."

"Sure, what kind of information do you need? How good is she in bed?"

"Watch the god damn movie."

"Calm your tit's girl, I was just asking." Mike laughed, dropping the subject as he turned his attention to the movie.

Santana walked into Breadstix, pulling on her tight black out of pure nervousness. She looked around; not seeing a blonde female in the restaurant at all; Santana decided to take a seat at a table in the back, clear view of the door. Time began to pass, and as Santana started to feel as if she's been stood up; even though this is _not_ a date; Brittany wondered into the restaurant. _Mind blown._ Santana's throat closed as speech escaped her when Brittany neared. Brittany was wearing a simple tight light-blue, low necked dress; her hair was in loose curl's hanging over her shoulder while the smile she wore proud just made her seem to glow in Santana's mind.

"Uh hi…"

"Why hello Mrs. La-sexy" Brittany purred as she slid into the booth across from Santana. Santana's voice caught in her throat as Brittany just grinned at her; finally she remembered that she was here to interview her, _not_ going on a date.

"Okay, so you need to answer my interview questions, or else I'm leaving. Ok?"

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you'll let me take you for a drink afterwards."

"We're making deals now? Fine" Santana adjusted the note pad in her hand and prepared to write as Brittany ordered meals for them.  
>"So…"<p>

"…did she really do that?" Santana yelled overtop of the music as Brittany nodded feverishly behind her shot of scotch.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm irresistible!" Brittany purred as Santana shifted in her seat uncomfortably; it's probably from all the drinks she's had but the uncanny desire to rape her was pumping through her mind and muscles as Brittany wrapped her lips over her glass as if she was going to eat it. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and brought her to the back room as the pumping music began to be drowned out from the blood pounding in her ears.

Pale hands pushed Santana against the wall for support as their lips crashed together with such force; making Santana want to pull away to make sure they weren't broken but she was never given the chance. Brittany moved to position herself better as she moved Santana higher and higher off the ground until the Latina had no choice but to wrap her toned legs around the taller woman's waist. Nimble hands danced up and down the shorter woman's back as their tongues danced to a silenced rhythm. The contrast of pale on tan was in plain view as soon as Brittany found the hem of Santana's dress; hiking it over her head until she was in just her bright pink bra and underwear. Santana gasped as the cold air of the back room hit her bare skin; Brittany took full advantage of the situation, kissing up and down Santana's neck and collar bone while massaging her clothed breasts.

"Let's… get… out of here" Santana barely managed to mumble as Brittany's hands turned her to complete mush. But Brittany made no action as to leave; actually she only pulled Santana closer and off the wall, opening a door taking them into a small secluded room. Santana's back hit a low down mattress as Brittany threw her legs on either side of Santana's hips; ripping her own dress off like it was on fire. A moan left Santana's mouth before she could stop it; Brittany sat on top of her in bright blue underwear and a bra that pushed her breast up making them look even more desirable.

"See something you like?" Santana licked her lips as Brittany smiled knowingly at her. Brittany moved her hand's down Santana's toned stomach until they reached the hem of her underwear, dragging her fingers along the inside rim Santana let out a loud whimper before Brittany leaned in to kiss the Latina on the lips.

"Ready maganda?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Here's the begining of attempted smutt. First time; Review! :)


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note:** Major thanks to my beautiful Carebear (my friend) who, though sick, still edited this chapter for me! I hope you reader's like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Santana's mind spun, as her swift movements took over all she believed in. Her decided movements, the calming touch, the mind-numbing whispering, the gentle hints, have all lead to this. This moment in Santana's life that she will never wish to forget; yes she has loved other's, she has made love with others, she has been owned and turned to nothing in mere existence before. Yet nothing that has ever happened has prepared her for this; as she climbs over her, pressing her weight all down on Santana's waiting body. She feels as if the world has never been any kinder before; her blond hair shines heavenly down on Santana as her eye's sparkle seductive promises.<p>

"Say it, I want to hear you _scream_ my name." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. The blonde's fingers danced knowingly outside of where Santana craved her most; making Santana whimper in pure desire.

"Say it… Say it… Scream it." Brittany plan's her movements carefully. Her fingers dance outside of Santana's already wet core; gently rubbing her thumb over her bundle of nerves.

"Brittany… please… ple-"Santana's back arches as she pushes two of her digits into where Santana needed it most. Smiling proudly to herself as she dances her own pattern throughout the Latina.

"Brittany!" Santana let's an ear splitting scream as her peak nears. Their bodies intermingled as the Latina's nails claw into Brittany's bare back; their heavy breathing intermingled as sloppy kisses are placed at various times. Santana's eye's dart around the dark room, the heat is unbearable between their two bodies but also very comforting; she try's to speak but she goes numb again as Brittany's magical touch sends her over again.

Breathing heavily, Brittany finally removes her digits from the Latina; taking them in her mouth, she moans at the taste explosion of the women; that she just turned to complete mush; gave her.

"Come… here." Santana manages to say between gasps for air. Her browns look hungrily at the blond as she lay's down beside her, opening her arm for Santana to snuggle closer to her.

"I guess I'm pretty good at this thing eh?" Brittany giggles lightly as she watches the tired women nod her head slowly.

"Your… fantastic. I've… never… gah." Her breath hard to control, Santana finally gives up talking and presses her face deeper into the blonds impeccably comfortable breast. Not needing to hold back, she begins to massage the other breast; flicking the nipple every now and then just for the heck of her. Brittany's breathe catches as Santana; finally able to breath again; brings her mouth to the nipple that she was ignoring.

"I thought you where tired." Brittany gasps as Santana decides it's her time to return the favor. Placing wet kisses to the crease between the blondes two breasts; she works her way up her neck to her sensitive spot underneath her ear. Santana's lips begin to increase pressure as she pull's the blond underneath her. Pulling away for air, she flip's her hair over her shoulder inspecting the red mark the now lives on the pale skin of a beautiful blonde that she now straddles.

"I was; but now I'm not and right now… I'm just a tad hungry." She smirks as her hands work their way from the blonde's breasts down her abs; tracing random symbols all around her stomach ask she slides her tanned skin down the pale that glistened under her.

Her fingers lightly tease the heated folds at the blondes core; working on ignoring the nerve bundle Santana leans down, working her tongue down her impeccable abs, until she finds herself positioned right outside the source of most the heat in this room. Brittany lets out a small whimper; shifting her hips giving Santana a better view of her next meal.

"Please… oh god Sanny please. I need you." The blonde's cries doesn't go unnoticed as Santana blows cool air onto her soaking folds; only making Brittany moan louder.

"Please!" Brittany cry's while Santana lightly tickles her inner thighs, "just fuck me already!" This was what Santana was waiting for, without a second to lose she brings her mouth near licking her wet fold's, enjoying the taste that attacks her craving taste buds. Sucking hard Brittany's hips buckle as she searches for something to hold on to, finally gripping onto the Latina's thick brown hair as her tongue brings star's to the blonde's eye's. Her eye's roll back into her head as Santana's fingers replace her tongue and she moves her way up the heaving blonde's body. Kissing her jaw line; Santana never seizes to stop her thrusting, only increasing her pace when Brittany hit's her climax. As she begins to calm, Santana pulls her digits out of the breathless blonde; licking them the Latina pulls herself back into Brittany's embrace while they both search for air.

"That… was… fun." Brittany states as she twirls a strand of Santana's hair.

"Fuck yes." The Latina agrees as she closes her eye's; finally letting into the exhaustion that has over ran her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So, whatcha'll think? My first attempt at smut; sucessful? fail? exct?


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's Note:** I kinda forgot that i was working on a story... and apparently this was already done. So, thank's again to my super smarticle spell/grammer check friend and HeYa-GLeeK12 for reminding me about this story! Anyways enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Lopez. How is your report coming on Mrs. Pierce's dance performance?"<p>

Santana snaps out of her daze as Mr. Schuester stands beside her desk looking at her as if he knew something.

"Very well, sir. I um- found out a lot actually. How the week before she left for her tour she thought she was going to have to cancel because of a bummed ankle, but it was fully healed in time. She loves poetry, mostly Wordsworth though, she got asked to stay in almost every country to teach a few classes, but she had to decline. Oh and-"

"Very well Lopez, I seen you've done an impressive review." Santana turn's back to her screen as Will takes a sip from the mug he held tightly in his hand. "Maybe the main office will hear of this dedication, this may be your best work so far. But I'll wait till the printed copy is done before I make an assessment."

"Of course sir, thank you sir!" Santana stand's up to shake his hand; but he waves it off as he walks back to his office. Too pleased with herself she fall's into her desk chair; possible promotion because she gets to write about a women who has fully taken away her breath. Her phone begins to vibrate in her pocket as she notices the time; 530, quitting time. Running out of her office she read's over the text as she hooks her bag into the pouch of the side of her motorbike.

_Had fun the other night  
>My house tonight unless you have other plans<br>-Brittany_

"Fuck. Why is the universe so cruel?" Santana quickly replies, feeling slight anger at herself for having to decline

_Sorry B, I have plan's with Ching-Chang  
>Can we reschedule?<br>-Santana_

_Of course  
>If Chang and Ching is boring my door is open till 2 ;)<br>-Brittany_

Santana closes her phone and pushing down on the peddle revving the engine; relieved that she now has a back-up plan if things at the bar get far too out of hand. Her helmet sat tightly on her head as her new ride took her to the bar just a few blocks from the editorial office.

"Lopez thought you'd never show!" Mike raged, waving his glass full of alcohol around the room. Santana rolled her eye's as she slid in beside Tina, wrapping her arms around the small Latina's shoulders giving a light laugh at her ignorance to the embrace.

"You'll hit on me, but you wont hug me?" the smaller woman laughed; taking a quick shot before scanning the crowd for her beloved boyfriend.

"I was drunk! Can we please not bring that up? I just want a few drinks then go back to my new friends house. If you know what I mean?"

"If you what mean know?" Mike stumbled behind Santana, wrapping his arm around her tanned shoulders breathing heavy vodka tainted breath into her face.

"You know what I mean my drunken panda. Now get off me!" Shoving him off her as she got up to grab another shot.

"Alright Satan, now that Mike is off shaking his money maker; who's this new friend?"

"Her name is Brittany, she- umm- I- well- she was the female I was interviewing for the paper article."

"Oh, the dancer; what kind of friend is she?"

"I'm not quite sure truthfully." Santana admitted to the Asian girl leaning on the table across from her. "She is absolutely stunning, the way she carries herself show's she is so sure of who she is and what she wants. But I'm not sure she wants me; I try to interview her but all she tries is get me drunk-"

"She got you drunk?"

"Yes. And she wants to get together again sometime before two a.m. so I'm going to ditch early from you guys so I can talk with her."

"Talk? You sure just that, or are you planning a quickly before you hit the sack for actually sleep?"

"You sick minded freak!" Santana squealed, slapping her friend before taking a large mouthful of her vodka. Tina looked Santana over as she watched her Latina friend's eye's wander across the room; probably judging all the females in the room. Her brown eyes widen as her plan began to form, even though it was foggy with all the drink's she has had already.

"Invite her here." Santana's eye's widened in shock as her head whipped around to look at her Asian friend straight in the face again.

"Wha-at?" Santana stumbled, still wide-eyed.

"Bring your sexy piece of ass friend here or else I'm going to destroy all your desirable needs of being faithful."

"I never said-" Tina threw herself across the table, laying on top holding Santana's face in her hands, her face close enough that Santana could feel her breath on her lip's.

"Call her, now." Tina whispered. Santana whipped out her cell phone, pushing her drunken friend off the table while dialing her new favorite digits.

"_Hey Sanny! Are the Asian twin's boring you?"_

"Not exactly. Are you busy tonight?"

"_No why?"_

"Good, you're coming to Breadstix tonight."

"_Why?"_

"Just get your sexy ass down here; I need my girl here right now. Because Santana Maria Lopez is not a third wheel." Tina laughed loudly in the background as Santana tried to quiet her wasted friend waiting for Brittany's response.

"_Okay, I'll be there in ten, I hope that girly laughter in the back isn't planning on joining us tonight. Three's aren't my thing_." Santana hung up her cell phone, giving a quick nod to Tina; who stared questioning at the Latina.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (2):<strong> Aren't my chapters painfully long? haha Review!


	5. Chapter V

**Author's Note:** I love the people I talk to on twitter (just had to say) Okay, chapter five. My editor decided to go to sleep and so if there are spelling error's its because I wont have time to upload this until sometime next week otherwise. so. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Brittany had a bit of troubles finding Breadstix; as she pulled up and parked her car she could already hear the loud music and voices blaring out from the building. Flipping her blond hair over her shoulder before pushing the glass door open; being greeted by the smell of stale alcohol, sweat and vomit. Brittany would have turned right out of the room if it wasn't for the Latina; that stole her heart at first glance; wasn't waiting drunk for her.<p>

"Why hello blonde and mysterious." A low voice purred from beside her. His breath stunk of one too many mixed drinks. He moved from where he leaned against a table and cut her view off of the rest of the bar; Brittany looked him over once, taking in his cloudy eye's, dead straight blonde hair and perfect smile before she tried to move around him.

"I'm Sam, Sam Evan's." he slurred

"Hi. I'm actually-" Brittany tried to explain, but was cut off by his finger going up to touch her lips.

"Sh-sh-sh. don't speak. Just, drink be merry and such and such. Are you here alone?" He waggled his eyebrows at her; Brittany tried not to gag as he moved closer into her personal space.

"Yes actually she is." A familiar voice rang through from behind them; Sam's eye's widened in surprised as a different voice joined their conversation. He turned around to be greeted by a shorter Latina female, whose eye's leaked lava. His mind tried to figure out what was happening when he felt a sharp pain come to his face; his hand's flew to cradle his wound as the Latina pushed him aside. Being wasted away for the third night in a row, Sam called before thinking. "Hey bitch! If you wanted to join you could've; but dykes aren't allowed in this three-sum. So fuck off man."

"What did you just say baby sucker?"

"You heard me; you bitch."

"Actually I heard you say the word dyke in the same sentence you where talking to me with."

"What?" Sam tried to think hard about what he had said; moving his hand away from his face to inspect for blood, and sure enough the crimson red staining his hand reassured him he had fucked with the wrong girl. Sam tried to get up, but his chest was being pushed down by a slick black high heel attacked to firm tanned leg's; he swallowed hard on the fear of the pain that never came.

"Get up." The Latina's voice stated calmly; stunned the blond shot to his feet waiting for something to happen, when the only movement was the taller woman's arm wrapping through the Latina's Sam knew it was time to get the fuck out of this bar.

"Thank god he's gone." Brittany purred as she nuzzled behind the smaller woman's ear.

"Yeah… Come on we're sitting just over there." Santana pulled Brittany over to a table where two Asian's sat; their faces glued together like they where going to die if they pulled away. Brittany looked over at Santana; her raven hair sat straight down her back, her brown eye's looked towards the two Asian's. As her blue eye's inspected the exposed tanned skin; Brittany had to start nibbling at her bottom lip to avoid her urge to reach out and massage one of Santana's perfect breast's; her shirt was extremely low for a normal night out with friends.

As the night wore on Brittany began to feel a vibe from the ten or something amount of drinks consumed. Her hands felt numb and free to where ever they wanted; but when ever Brittany made a move on Santana, Santana just seemed to shield away.

"What's wrong Sanny?" Brittany asked after the fifth sexual rejection from the Latina.

"Just… stop touching me." Santana stated; not even looking away from the Asian female- Tina. Brittany couldn't take this rejection; she felt something for this Latina and did _she_ invite her to come to this disgusting pig whole?

"Stop _fucken _eyeing Tina!" the blond yelled making wide brown eye's turn to her in complete shock.

"What? I'm not _eyeing _anyone." Santana explained in her defense.

"You should be eyeing me…" Brittany mumbled in defeat; grabbing her things the Blond made her way out of Breadstix fumbling for her keys. "You shouldn't drive Brittany… but I'm fine I only have one and zero drinks." Brittany mumbled to herself as she searched through her purse for her keys. A proud smile grew on her face as her nimble finger's wrapped around the cold key loop.

"Brittany! Wait. Goddammit; I look away for one second and then your gone!" a warm hand grabbed Brittany's pale wrist; the contrast of tan on pale pulled Brittany out of her little success party.

"You where the one ignoring me." Santana just stared at her, leaving Brittany to carry on, "You ignore me. I leave. Now let go of me; I need to drive home."

"You're not driving home like that." Santana's grip only tightened when Brittany tried to pull away

"Like what?"

"Your wasted; come back in with me and we can call a cab if you still want to leave."

"I'm leaving, weather I'm driving or not. But Brittany Peirce does not get ignored on a date." Brittany finally got her wrist out of the Latina's death grip and made to walk around her back into the bar. She was pretty drunk, the street lamps where almost dancing with her.

"I wasn't ignoring you!" Santana yelled from the spot where Brittany left her. But her words where unheard by the blond as she shut the door of the bar between them.

* * *

><p>Review on what you thought, what you loved or what you hated. or even if you just want to say hi :P<p> 


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Note:** I don't know how long it's been sense my last update... so... sorry I hope you (my beloved reader's) can forgive me :) Okay Enjoy and don't forget to review! Reviews make writting there stories so much more worth it... other than the fact its more of a reason to day dream about Brittana in all their sexiness... I mean.. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The cold night air whipped around Santana as she stood in front of Brittany's car; mentally daring her to try and come back to drive.<p>

"I won't let her die." The Latina mumbled to herself as her back pressed up against the cold metal of the car.

"Who?" A raspy voice came from the darkness. Santana's head whipped around, taking in her surroundings. A short male with curly hair come out of the bush; his curl's falling carelessly into his eyes as his sweater hung off his shoulders.

"None of your business hobo." Santana hissed as he shuffled closer to her.

"I'm not a hobo" he laughed carelessly "I'm Darren; Darren Criss."

"And I don't give a shit." His laugh boomed through the cold air; making Santana just roll her eye's at the freak before her.

"Apparently. But whose gonna die? And why are you not letting it happen? Because right now you look like it's just you here, and well me to I guess."

"This girl I like. Kay? Now you're creeping me out so fuck off."  
>"Fine." Darren flicked a pesky curl out of his eyes as he turned to leave. Stopping momentarily "You know, if it's the blond that you where fighting with earlier; she excited through the back door about five minutes before I started talking to you." He chuckled to himself as if it where some hidden joke as Santana ran full force past him and around to the other side of Breadstix.<p>

Sitting with her knees to her chest; the blond rocked sobbing around the corner. Santana picked up her pace. As she dropped her body mold around the taller woman's; Brittany pushed closer into the Latina's body.

"Hun, are you okay?" Santana whispered into the blonds' ear.

"N-na-no. I called for a taxi; the people said that they would be there soon. So I went out of the next door I saw. All of a sudden there was a hobbit with poodle hair talking to me; I'm so scared Sanny." Brittany cried into Santana's shoulder as the Latina rubbed circles into her back.

"Shh; it's okay babe. Come with me, I'll keep you safe." Santana stood grabbing onto a pale hand, pulling her towards the front of the building

The sun streamed through foreign curtains as brown eyes looked around confused; searching for an answer that she just couldn't remember. The bed she laid in was empty, but seemed to have held another life. Santana pulled herself out of the bed, walking down the stairs in search of more answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Brittany are you okay?"

"No. I feel safe when I'm with you; but then I also feel like shit. I don't know." Brittany sat at her kitchen table writing something that Santana took as a to-do list; pulling a chair around the Latina takes Brittany's hands away from the paper and holds them trying to think of something that would make Brittany feel better and take all the things said at the bar away.

"Wanna hear a poem I wrote?" the blonds' voice was barely understandable as she hid her face behind her long hair.

"Of course, what's it called?"

"Confusion… I think, haven't really thought of a name for it." Santana smiled; giving the blond the go ahead to read.

Clearing her throat she start's; knowing what she put into this poem might cost her something, but she feels the need to say it.

"Confusion is like a wave of guilt  
>the pleasure one gives you<br>while the other is just as good.  
>People hiss and ridicule about that taste,<br>While others giggle and praise the other," She pauses and looks at the Latina sitting in front of her. Trying to read her emotionless smile; Brittany pleading in her mind that Santana would take it the right way.

"The decision is painful,  
>Yet testing.<br>My father's eyes would change  
>have I pick the one I most desire<br>but my heart will frown  
>while he wants the other<br>I don't know what to do!  
>Many say you can't choose until you of age,<br>until you've matured  
>until you're no longer a child.<br>But what if you want to just hold their hand  
>not have only sex" Santana snorted; trying to hide the immature laughter that was trying to take over her over the word sex.<p>

"What if you just to be able to hold them  
>knowing they'll be yours forever?<br>Is that a child's decision?  
>Is that just hormone's?<br>I don't think so  
>but then again,<br>I'm just a kid,  
>one who craves the love of one,<br>But wants the approval of the other."

The room fell silent; Santana watched as silent tears rolled down the blonds' pale skin her blue eye's pleading for the brown eyed women to say something.

"You wrote that?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't apologize; I think that poem is beautiful, just like its creator. But answer me this, why will your dad look at you differently? You're not a kid anymore."

"I'm his little girl; he's a homophobe and well… he doesn't know." Her head dropped and shoulders slumped in defeat as the realization of her being 24 and dating girls is unknown to her own father.

"Look at me; Britt-Britt. I'm here, I'll always be here. You're smart enough to know what's right for you what _feels_ right to you. If your father doesn't understand that your happiness is with what feels right to you, then he can go fuck a duck. Because no matter what, you'll always be loved."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(2):<strong> So... the poem was an Original poem... I guess; wrote it last year and yeah. Review: tell me whatcha think, whatcha love (like the fuck a duck expression) whatcha think should change or if you think i should stop saying whatcha. :) Also you're always welcome to just drop by and say hi!


	7. Chapter VII

**Author's Note:** Please review.

* * *

><p>The white door was almost an insult to her; her father never liked a lot of colour or was it he didn't like to be different from his neighbours. The blue orbs of the blond looked around the house before a small frown took over where her usual perky smile was. The Latina gave Brittany's hand a quick squeeze before ringing the doorbell; leaving a comfortably space between the two girl's. A tall man answered the door; his fair skin slightly glistened in the morning sunrise while his deep brown eye's looked over the two girl's before a smile; like that of Brittany's; spread carelessly across his aging face.<p>

"Brittany, my baby girl, it's so good you made it early enough for brunch." His eye's where warm and comforting; in a way it was almost as if nothing was going to rip him out of his perfect fantasy world.

"Hi Daddy; this is Santana Lopez, my umm… Friend." Her blue eye's shot an apologetic look at the brown ones' who looked knowingly at her girlfriend.

"Good morning Mr. Peirce."

"Good morning to you to Mrs. Lopez. But please let's not be professional, call me Stuart."

"Of course sir." Stuart rolled his eyes, exhaling as he moved further into the house so the girl's could come in.

The table was neatly set; Stuart sat at the head of the table with his wife, an almost replica of Brittany but with more knowledge in her blue orbs, on his right and Brittany on his left. The meal started without an inch of complication; Brittany stole secret glances at the Latina who sat on her left. As the meal began to come to an end the Latina started to nudge the blond; pushing her to do what's needed.

"What a wonderful meal; your mother is quite the chief eh Brittany?"

"Yeah daddy; she's a miracle worker in the kitchen."

"So any new boy's me and your mother should know about?" Stuart laughed light heartedly but soon noticed Brittany not punching him or telling him off.

"What's wrong Hun?" He wrapped his strong hand over Brittany's folded ones.

"Daddy, I need to tell you something can mom come in for a second?" Stuart nodded and called for his wife.

Once they where both seated in their respective spot's; Brittany reached for one last reassuring squeeze from her girlfriend, just to double check she isn't alone in this.

"Mom… Dad… I… I need to… no… I want to tell you… I…" Tear's started to stream down her pale cheeks, which was the Latina's cue to jump in.

"Brittany wants to sing you a song; I know you have seen her dance. But she's been practicing singing too. She's absolutely perfect; we'll go get the music."

"How wonderful." Dona stated with a kind smile. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand dragging her out of the room towards the front door; reaching into her purse for the CD they burnt of their favorite love songs. Walking back into the room they grabbed the disk player from the living room and set it on the table.

"So, mom dad, please listen to the lyrics. their really important" Brittany pleaded before hitting play. The light beat started, then the crescendo hit and the blond took in a deep breath.

_**I have heard it said so many times, "Love is blind"  
>So why are you staring?<strong>_

A small chuckle came from Stuart as Dona nudged him lightly in the ribs.

_**You say that love is all we need, well  
>Does that apply to me?<br>'Cause I have found someone**_

Stuart's smile grew till you could see almost all of his perfectly white and straight teeth.

_**That I think is beautiful  
>And I have fallen in love<br>And I'm telling you**_

Brittany reached down, grabbing the Latina's hand as if a short hint to her parents; whose eye's stared at their daughter in question.

_**She  
>Means everything to me<strong>_

Stuart's smile began to fade as he made his way to his feet; but Brittany kept on singing strong.

_**She  
>Makes me feel nothing else matters<br>Not even what the world thinks of me**_

The music was cut off as Stuart pushed the sound system right off the table; making it break into chunks of plastic and wires.

"Brittany. Do you understand what you are singing about?" His voice no longer carefree but filled with almost what sounded like disgust.

"Yes daddy-"

"Don't call me that."

"What? But you're my-"

"I do not remember raising a lesbian. An abomination to the society, I thought me and the wife raised a proper young lady that is to marry a man; and that young lady is not here."

"But daddy! I'm still Brittany; I'm still your daughter."

"My daughter is not in this current area, now please I ask you to leave my house."

"But-"

"Leave. Get out of my house; you are not the daughter I raised, you are not Brittany Susan Peirce. I don't know who you are, when you see my daughter tell her she is welcomed. But until then, get. Out. Of. My. House."

"But da-"

"Dona go call the cop's. These intruders may need a push to leave the premises."

"Mr. Peirce, I promise you this is a huge mistake you are making." The Latina stated before slamming the front door in his face; practically carrying the broken blond in her arm's and back to Brittany's car.

"I knew this shouldn't have been done." Brittany mumbled before turning her back to the Latina in the passenger's seat.

"Britt-"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(2): <strong>The song is She by Jen Foster; beautiful song and I could've made a sappy story out of it; but decided it belonged here. I'm sorry please don't hate me... Review; you can even review to tell me you hate me, feed back is muchly appreciated


	8. Chapter VIII

**Author's Note:** Last update until after final's! review and tell me whatcha think :D

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet except for the silent sob's coming from beside the Latina. Every move she made to comfort her girlfriend was rejected; every word ignored but still her hope was not loss. She pulled up to the partially painted house, smiling to herself because of the mismatched colours splattered all over the outer walls of the blonds' house. Purples; pinks; greens; blues; blacks; yellows and oranges painted a story of her girlfriend that only those who are included into her circle understand.<p>

"We're here Britt-Britt." The Latina placed her hand gingerly on her pale arm only to have her jerk away and move closer to the door. Santana let a small sigh escape her full lip's before she moved to get out and help the blond into her house.

She made her way around the car; opening the car only to be welcomed by the saddest blue eye's she has ever seen. She opened her arm's to cradle Brittany as she made her way weakly out of the car. Santana remembered how she felt when she told her parent's; the way her friend's held her as she cried herself to sleep when her mother practically spat on her. But with the time she has been given; the Latina has grown stronger, gaining the strength to confront her mother for her childish behavior; which didn't actually help anything except making the Latina feel even surer of herself. She understands that Brittany will need time, but she mustn't be far because the blond will need someone to lean on for a few day's.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled as Santana took the house key from the trembling hands of the blond; unlocking her door and clearing the way for her to enter.

"Anytime Hun." Santana made her way to walk in after the blond but stopped when a pale hand was pushed out to block her way. The Latina looked at Brittany with her eyebrow arched in questioning.

"I need time to myself."

"Are you sure Britt?"

"Yes." The Latina was reluctant to leave but when the door shut in her face; she swallowed her hurt and made her way over to her motorcycle. "I guess I can go work on my new article." Santana mumbled to herself as she straddled her black bike.

"Yeah man; I don't know what to say. When ever Tina gets moody I give her time by going out and buying her something that feels right at that moment; then come back and we usually end with some hot sex." Mike threw the ball against the wall of Santana's apartment again as the Latina paced impatiently around the living room.

"But Mike; Brittany hasn't spoken to me for three weeks. Three fucken weeks! I'm worried about her. I ride by her house every day on my way to work, just to make sure she is still alive."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"These types of family rejection's sometimes cause the person to be depressed enough to commit suicide." Santana stated making Mike sit up and look at her with almost fear in his eye's.

"But San… didn't you-"

"This isn't about me." Mike shifted in the chair until he was comfy again; his eye's searching the ground trying to find answers or proper questions to help his best friend.

"Well is she…" his voice trailed; too worried to actually say the word.

"No; but she has been painting. All the colours on her house are gone; they have been replaced by a dull grey colour..."

"Well that's good! She's painting and working on something." Mike smiled; hoping that this positive note will take his friend out of this state of mind she seems to be stuck in.

"Mike; Grey is not a good sign. I'm worried she might be going back into a sheltered area, just so her dad can accept her." Santana sat down on the edge of her coffee table; throwing her head into her hands.

"How about you just go to her house; not text her, not call her. But go to her and see for sure her mood. Instead of pacing around your house worrying." The Latina's head shot up, her brown eyes searching those of her friend's before slapping her head with the palm of her hand.

"Fuck; such an easy solution and I didn't think of it."

"It takes a genius to figure things out sometimes." Mike smiled proudly at himself; watching the Latina hurry around in search of her things.

"Mike can you lock up?"

"Fo sho Satan." Laughing lightly the Latina exited her apartment on her way over to the blonds house.

"Brittany?" the door creaked as the Latina let herself into the building. Boxes sat the same way as they did the last time Santana was in the house; sheet's where thrown over flat top's to protect them from paint while milk crates sat overturned in the living room. This was never quite a home, Brittany always told the Latina that _a home is a home when you feel your heart has been plastered on every surface_; which the Latina would just roll her eyes at.

"Britt-Britt? Babe are you in here?" Her voice raised for the blond wasn't in any of the main floor rooms. Picking up her speed the Latina ran to the upstairs; almost breaking down the first door to find the bedroom empty. Next she moved to the spare bedroom; empty. Santana's heart started pounding, worried that Brittany was going to be no where in the house; or worse laying dead on the ground in her back yard.

"Brittany!" the last door was opened and brown eye's found weepy blue ones looking straight at her. The blonds body was soaking in the bath; but the water seemed to be tainted and as Santana came closer she noticed the tint was red.

"Brittany?"

"Why?" Her voice rough and weak as her eyes looked at the Latina; in search of answers. The Latina slowly knelt beside the tub; taking the razor from pale shaking finger's and threw it into the garbage. Her finger lightly brushed against her pale cheek as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I don't know Hun."

"Why can't I just be a good enough daughter?" Brittany sobbed leaning into the Latina; craving for the closeness she was trying to avoid through the weeks.

"Britt; look at me." Her blue orb's found the chocolate brown ones that made her heart melt. "You are a perfect daughter, he's just… I don't know why he doesn't understand that. You are perfect and you shouldn't feel as if you're anything less-"

"How can I feel like anything except less than perfect… when I just got disowned by my own family?"

"I know its hard babe; but you are perfect. Your family is just blind to the beauty that is who you are. Now come on, let's get you out of this tub." The Latina moved her hand's down to help stabilize the blond as she tried to lift her blood stained body out of the tub. Stumbling as she walked; Santana looked over Brittany, seeing the cuts along her stomach and rib's; blood slowly started appearing after a few seconds out of the water and soon was running down her nude body. The Latina reached for a towel applying pressure to stop the bleeding as she half carried half walked the blond to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry Sanny."

"Don't be sorry Britt-Britt; just promise me you won't do this again." Brown eye's searched the blood shot blue orbs.

"I promise." Brittany's eyes traveled to stair out her window as Santana wrapped a towel around her wounds then covered her with her sheets.

"I'm going to be down stairs if you need anything-"

"Don't go… I need you here." Santana had to almost strain to hear the last half, as the blonds voice dropped.

"Okay Hun; I'm right here" the Latina purred as she moved onto the bed.

Brittany moved into the warmth of Santana's body; closing her eye's as the Latina ran her fingers gingerly through her hair. Soon the blonds breathing slowed and the Latina watched as the blonds face shifted from hurt to peace as sleep took over.

"I love you Britt-Britt."


	9. Chapter IX

**Author's Note:** Sorry its been so long! I had finals... then well... forgot that I wrote stories for on here; so if you really hate me, hopefully you don't know where I live! becuase I'd rather not wake up to angry peoplez on my door step... Anywho. love all of you! (please don't kill me) but do Review!

* * *

><p>The silence in the room was almost unbearable for the Latina to handle; Brittany's room had turned from the bright happy place of the past into a dark, self-hating area. Shards of glass littered her floor from the broken mirror in the corner; the book that was most likely used to break it lay open at the base of the mirrors stand. Her brown eyes took in the sight in front of her before deciding Brittany was in a deep enough sleep that she can slip out down stairs.<p>

Santana wandered into the bathroom; planning to start to clean the blood stained tub, but as she neared the open door her strength failed to hold her as the lump formed in her throat. Salty tears rolled carelessly down her face, turning her search for clean products into a giant blur.

"Why Britt? Your perfect just as you are." The Latina whispered brokenly to herself, her fingers finally found what felt like the spray bottle of cleaner. She pulled her hurting body over to the bathtub that not long ago held the blood and body of the person she loves. "Fuck you Mr. Pierce. Fuck you to hell."

* * *

><p>The clean up took longer than Santana hoped because of her tears getting into the way of what she was doing. Once she finished; she pulled her aching body up from crouching over the tub and went down the stairs towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. As the Latina made her way down the stairs she could hear someone rummaging around on the main floor, fear struck her as her tried to slow her breathing and quiet her steps. A blonde head of hair hurried around the corner into the kitchen, realization hit the Latina as she hurried into the room where Brittany stood, almost frozen, in the middle of the messy room.<p>

"I have to clean it." Her voice barely audible; the Latina came slowly up behind the blond, wrapping her arms gently Brittany's thin waste.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Brittany yelled as she whirled around, pushing Santana away from her.

"I'm trying to comfort my girlfriend." The Latina's voice hushed; trying not to fire back with rage at the fact she can't even hold her own girlfriend.

"Well don't. I'm not gay." What would've been an adorable pout crossed the blonds face, but the words _I'm not gay_, felt like a cold slap of water across Santana's face.

"You're not gay, uh?"

"I'm not gay. Okay Santana. Just I'm not; I don't know what I was thinking, such sinful, disgusting thoughts." Brittany turned back so her face wasn't facing the Latina

"_Sinful_? Disgusting? What is that suppose to mean Brittany?" Santana was thankful that Brittany was refusing to face her, because the tear's that where threatening to spill over burned like fire on her own eyes.

"It mean's what we had before… wasn't right, and it shouldn't go on any longer. Father was right." Santana just stood there, stunned. Unsure of what to say or do; finally she turns and walks out of the front door, slamming it shut just because she can.

Santana threw herself on her bed, pushed her headphones tightly into her ears so the sound of the outside world and her own sob's couldn't be heard.

**It's not a silly little moment,  
>It's not the storm before the calm.<br>This is the deep and dying breath of  
>This love that we've been working on.<strong>

Her voice rang through the empty apartment, as she sang along with the song with as much passion as she could muster.

**Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
>So I can feel you in my arms.<br>Nobody's gonna come and save you,  
>We pulled too many false alarms.<strong>

Brittany's body lay curled into ball on the kitchen floor as her favorite song played through her sound system on repeat. The words feeling as if they where just laughing at her.

**We're going down,  
>And you can see it too.<br>We're going down,  
>And you know that we're doomed.<br>My dear,  
>We're slow dancing in a burning room.<strong>

Her tear's where getting too strong that laying down may have resulted in Santana drowning on her own tears. Swinging her tanned legs to the side of the bed she tries to stay sitting as the words rang through her ears. The melody both comforting and painful as she flop's backwards back onto her bed.

**I was the one you always dreamed of,  
>You were the one I tried to draw.<br>How dare you say it's nothing to me?  
>Baby, you're the only light I ever saw.<strong>

Words… they shouldn't hurt so much as she sang along, but Santana felt as if these words held the meaning of what just happened to her, in perfect detail.

**We're going down,  
>And you can see it too.<br>We're going down,  
>And you know that we're doomed.<br>My dear,  
>We're slow dancing in a burning room.<strong>

Her blue orbs filling with tears out of her worst nightmare coming true, every passing second after the door slammed shut she felt her world darken.

**Go cry about it - why don't you?  
>Go cry about it - why don't you?<br>Go cry about it - why don't you?**

Brittany's fist balled as she threw another pointless punch into the denting cupboard in front of her.

**My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room,**

Santana started to find strength in her body again, raising herself from her bed. Determined this wasn't the end of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(2): <strong>So who's death list am I on? heh... heh... heh... Review please! even if it's just to tell me that you hate me; or yeah :)


	10. Chapter X

**Author's note:** Howdy doodle peoples! Happy Valentines Day (if your reading this around then... its close enough) Don't forget to review... it makes writing these stories even more fun! :) Stay tuned ya-dee-da. Review! C=

* * *

><p>"Brittany pick up your fucken phone!" the Latina hissed into the phone for the fifth time; leaving message after message. Anger started racing through theLatina's blood as her phone smashed against her wall.<p>

"Santana! Breathe, she dumped you on your ass. Now stop running back." Mike walked towards the steaming Latina, wrapping his arms around her trembling shoulders. "Come on, let's take you to a bar."

"I'm not going to a straight bar with you… I'd rather not get hit on by disgusting males." Santana mumbled into the Asian's shoulder.

"Well… There's this new bar-"

"Oh no, don't try this new bar shit on me." Pushing Mike off from her, making her way into the kitchen. "And anyways; I want to make sureBrittany's okay. I can't just let her run away from who she is."

"Who says it's your job to guide her through life?"

"I do." Santana stated; her hands busy at trying to create another pointless distraction. "This house is a mess! Mike, I just need to clean this cursed hell hole."

"Lamest fucken excuse I've ever heard. Come on sextana, we're going to this new bar-"

"No."

"Just listen to what this bar is like! Shut your damn mouth." His brown eyes search hers, until he was reassured she'd stay quiet long enough.

"It's a new bar, called the Grenado. It's like a bisexual paradise; it's meant for straight and gay people, it's just a big party house where everyone can fuck everyone."

"So it's an orgy bar." TheLatinalooked over her Asian friend; his smile reached ear to ear as he explained the bar to her.

"Yeah pretty much, and we're going!"

"Mike-"

"Don't Mike me. We're going and you have no bloody choice."

"Going British on me?"

"Hell-bloody yeah. Now let's get going lassie before our tea and crumpets are all eaten up." Mike laughed as theLatinaglared at him for his obvious failed attempt of being a British Asian.

The room stank of stale ale and sweat; but its low lights and loud bass was what really made the place inviting in Santana's mind. They weren't there for more than a few minutes before Mike was off, drunk and flirting with everything that moved. The Latina just rolled her eyes as she sipped slowly at her rum and coke, the dark haired man danced around the room like it was his last day to live; her brown eyes scanned the crowd in search of someone more interesting than her best friend.

"Mind if I sit here?" A light voice asked from beside theLatina

"Uh… sure?" Santana said as her eye's freely roamed up and down the blond that stood before her.

"I'm Heather." Her voice carefree as she stuck her hand out in front of Santana; Heather's blond hair hung slightly curled, brushed off to all fall over her left shoulder. Her eyes were blue, tinged with a few specks of grey and green.

"Santana."

"Why hello there Santana," Heather purred as her eyes flicked between theLatina's lips and chest; making Santana very uncomfortable.

"Hi Heather."

"So… you here alone?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to change that?" Her voice lowered almost low enough to be a sexual growl; but the invitation didn't exactly excite the brunette. She sighed taking another swig of her drink before turning to face the blond head on.

"No. I'm not interested in fucking you… so bye." She got up quickly and bee-lined her way to a bar stood at the farthest end away from Heather; she reminded the Latina too much of the blond that is denying her.

"Haven't seen you for a while." A husky voice came from beside her. Santana turned to see the curly haired hobo from the bar a few months ago.

"Because I've been trying to avoid your stench of complete loser." She hissed back.

"My names Darren incase you forgot; and I must not stink too much because you sat directly beside me. How's your girl?" His brown eyes searched her face as she looked into her hands. "Well that's shitty. Lemme buy you a drink." Before Santana could object he had a martini ordered and being made in no time at all.

"Well thanks _Darren_ but I don't really need your pity drinks. I'm gonna get her back."

"Okay hun; but don't tell me you don't need the drink while you're sipping at it." He threw his head back; curls bouncing as he let a carefree laugh. Santana couldn't help but join in at the laughter; she had after all been drinking the drink she told him not to get her.

"Okay here's the deal; I'll stop buying you drinks when you stop acting like a needy bastard." Her brown eyes glared at Darren as her ordered a refill on her martini. "Got it?"

"Fine." She wolfed down the next drink, looking expectantly at Darren to only find him more distracted with something behind her. Her eyes followed his to a couple; a familiar blond stood hands linked with a man about her height, but his eyes weren't focused on her or any of the girls for that fact.

"So gay." She felt the words leave her lips before she thought it through.

"Good." Darren's voice dropped into a lower octave, she looked at him incredulously to find him eyeing the male; want and hunger raged from his eyes as he slowly made his way up and over to the couple.

"Darren!" the Latina hissed; trying to catch up with him but was too late because he was already striking up a conversation with the male.

"... I couldn't help but notice radiance from afar. Care if I examine it closer?" his voice oozed with a sexual promise. Santana rolled her eyes as she neared him and the couple, grabbing his arm to pull him away but stopping dead in her tracks.

"Um- Ouch!"Brittanyelbowed the blond in the side at his hesitation for an answer.

"Sorry midget, he's here with me." Her voice cold; almost emotionless as she looked directly at Darren.

"Hey weren't you…" His voice trailed off as her watched the two females look at each other, the look lasted for what felt like hours until Darren dragged Santana away fromBrittany.

"Look Satan; either make your move on her. Or give up; don't just stand there like a complete tard." He was shaking her shoulders to try and add emphasis to his words.

"But she-"

"I don't give a fuck. You need to get her away from that sex mister that's attached to her unwillingly." He licked his lips as he casted another glance behind her to the couple.

"Okay." Darren nodded, pushing theLatinato the couple that made their way over to an empty table.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

* * *

><p>~Review? just thought... i haven't said it enough already... yeah =D<p> 


	11. Chapter XI

**Authors Note:** Sorry for such a wait and how short this chapter is. I've been pre-ocupied with stuff... anywhoozle! enjoy and don't forget to review! ;)

* * *

><p>"Hey." The Latina's caught in her throat as blue eye's flashed in anger at her.<p>

"Hi."

"Can we speak…" Santana's brown eyes did a quick scan of the crowd before lowering her voice. "Alone." The blonde's eyes looked at her friend beside her helplessly as he carelessly flirts with Darren.

Their eyes reconnect; Brittany feel's her resolve fading as brown eyes pleaded with her. She nodded her head, accepting that this was not going to be a fun time.

"Why wont you answer my calls?" the Latina's voice was soft as the door closed behind them; cold air whipping against the blonds' body.

"I don't want to talk to you." Her voice cold as she avoided eye contact with Santana.

"Okay… Who are you with tonight?"

"Kurt. My _boy_friend"

"So much of a boyfriend he is; looks more like he's in search of a boyfriend." The Latina's laughter was cut short from a sharp glare from the clearly annoyed blond.

"Fuck off Santana. If you just wanted us to come out here so you can laugh at me then forget it." The blond whipped around, making her way to leave until a warm hand wrapped around her slender wrist. She slowly turned back around; closer to the Latina that hopped. Soft lips press up against her's as her determination to forget the Latina shatter into a million little pieces; the brick wall becoming her support as the Latina deepened the kiss, their hands intermingling into the other's hair.

"Stop…" Brittany's voice pleaded as she tried to pull the Latina away; but soon found that her body wasn't actually cooperating with her mind. "STOP!" Santana's eyes looked up slightly startled, but she pulled away; fidgeting with her hands as her eyes seemed suddenly interested in the ground.

"I'm sorry… I just… I couldn't just…"

"I didn't try to stop you…" Brittany admitted; ashamed of what she has been doing. The silence begins to get heavy between them; Brittany finally pulled out a small package, whipping out a cigarette and placing it in between her pink lips.

"Want one?" The Latina shoot's her a questioning look; but still accepting one, leaning closer to the blond for a light.

"Sense when do you smoke Britt?"

"Sense life started going to hell."

"Oh."

"Yup." The Latina shifted her weight as she took a long drag in; savoring the taste in her mouth then breathing in a little more as the tobacco worked as a type of muscle relaxant.

"So Kurt huh?" The blond rolled her eye's as she took in another drag.

"yeah, what about him?"

"I don't know… I just thought if you where to ever date a guy… it'd be like-"

"-Puckerman?" They both laughed; remembering the night when one of Santana's old friends came over instantly started flirting with Brittany; ignoring the fact that she had a girlfriend at that moment.

"Yeah, I totally thought Noah was your type."

"Ha! No he's too full of himself."

"Mhm." Santana agreed as she dropped her cigarette on the ground; stomping on it lightly to put it out. Her brown eyes went to the blond who was also near to finishing her's.

"So did I just agree to come out here to be attacked then have awkward casual talk?"

"You where the one that was the pants in our relationship… I'm trying here!"

"Uh huh." Brittany moved closer to Santana. "heres the thing. I'm not gay; we've been over this. But standing here with you is making me gay. So if there is no real reason as to why we are here then I'm going back inside where it's warm and my boyfriend is waiting for me."

"Wait!" The blond stopped; looking at the Latina demanding an answer. "Let me walk you in at least. There are a lot of creeps."

"Fine."

They walked together back to the booth that Brittany and Kurt where seated at. Kurt was no where to be found. Brittany looked around worried before turning accusingly to a smirking Latina.

"What the fuck are you smirking about? My boyfriend is missing!" Brittany almost yelled at the giggling Latina.

"Britt-britt… just look over there." She nodded her head to behind Brittany; her blue eyes followed the direction Santana was indicating in and sure enough there was Kurt; Blaine wrapped around him as their hands explored each others body without hesitation.

"Well fuck." The blond mumbled under her breath.

"Come here; I know what you said but I don't give a fuck. We're here to have fun right? Well let's get drunk, fuck, and then forget it tomorrow." Santana's plan was _almost_ fool proof.

"What part of I don't like girls don't you get you horny lesbian."

"The part where we had sex so many times; and you loved each and ever time. But now you're acting like your revolted by the thought; when really you're equally as turned on as I am."

"Freak." A grin fighting to be shown on her pale reflection

"You l_oooooooooooooo_ve me!" Santana exaggerated on the word; hoping to sound a little more playful. She was determined tonight.

"No." Brittany's voice a little too playful to be mean; she was hoping Santana wouldn't catch on to the fact she was dying for the Latina to touch her again.

"Come here." Santana reached out her hand, slowly taking the blonds in her's before moving down into the empty booth beside them. She pulls Brittany in closer, when no protests arise; she sets to work; her hands dancing lightly along the blond's thigh while placing light kisses on her lips. Soon Brittany gives in, pushing herself closer into the shorter girls body as she run's her tongue along Santana's bottom lip; a small moan escaping between both girls.

"My house?" the blond whispered against the Latina's plump lips.

"Fuck yes."


	12. Chapter XII

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm alive; sorry to all who read this that they had to wait for such a long time. Life got busy with Musical's, homework, sports, dance and just trying to still hangout with friends! I also appologize for how short the chapter is; I kind of forgot my style of writing this story, so if it's horrible I'm sorry (my beautiful Editor isn't online so I just say screw it imma post it) Okay I'm done rambling! Don't forget to Review, or just to say hi. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>She was a Phantom of delight<br>When first she gleamed upon my sight;  
>A lovely Apparition, sent<br>To be a moment's ornament;  
>Her eyes as stars of Twilight fair;<br>Like Twilight's, too, her dusky hair;  
>But all things else about her drawn<br>From Maytime and the cheerful Dawn;  
>A dancing Shape, and Image gay,<br>To haunt, to startle, and waylay._

_I saw her upon nearer view,  
>a Spirit, yet a Woman too!<br>Her household motions light and free,  
>And steps of virgin-liberty;<br>A countenance in which did meet  
>Sweet records, promises as sweet;<br>A creature not too bright or good  
>For human nature's daily food;<br>For transient sorrows, simple wiles,  
>Praise, blame, love, kisses, tears, and smiles.<em>

_And now I see with eye serene  
>The very pulse of the machine;<br>A Being breathing thoughtful breath,  
>A Traveler between life and death;<br>The reason firm, the temperate will,  
>Endurance, foresight, strength, and skill;<br>A perfect Woman, nobly planned,  
>To warn, to comfort, and command;<br>And yet a Spirit still, and bright  
>With something of angelic light.<br>-William Wordsworth_

The Latina's finger's sat for a moment, resting gently on her keyboard; her heart swelling with a type of pride she never grows tired of.

"Mrs. Lopez, are you reading for the editing dock?"  
>"Yeah, yeah Mike, hold your Asian horses." Santana gave one last look over her column; smirking as she e-mailed the document over to Mike. No matter how many time's Brittany denied still liking her, let alone being a lesbian. The Latina knew better, the night before wasn't with some straight girl who didn't know her way around, but a well experienced women who's blue eye's would become electric as her core tightened in pleasure. When the morning sun started to stream into the room Santana decided to sneak down stairs; to see if much has changed.<p>

The house wasn't much different, the junk that the two girls tripped over the night before was still lying on over the ground, the rooms still disorganized and unpacked but the spare room had a new door on it.

"What… the?" The Latina's voice caught as she entered the closed room; the wall's where lined with news paper clippings. Some on dance, some on gay rights and the rest where Santana's articles; taped along the same wall as the door.

"…Whoa…" The Latina's mind started reeling as ideas came and left faster than the blood pumping through her veins. She raced out of the room and to her office; sitting herself down to start her new poetry article.

"Seriously Lopez? That's such a gay poem."

"Thank's Chang."

"No prob gaypez."

"mhmm." Santana rolled her eye's as she kicked her feet onto of the Asian's desk as he sent the article to the printers.

"Wanna go for a drink?" Mike's voiced sounded tired as he looked to the Latina sitting across his desk from him.

"Naw I've got plan's Asian 1." He raised his eye's; inquiring for the Latina to explain more. "I'm going to sneak up on my women and-"

"Your trying far to hard for this blonde."

"Fuck you." The Latina's voice light as she examined her hair for split ends.

"No seriously Santana, You're trying too hard for a woman who doesn't like you for who you are. She is denying her true sexual orientation. Just give it up." His dark eye's held the Latina's for longer than comfortable.

"No."

"Sant-"

"No! I'm not giving up. I fucken _love _her! Kay?" Raged coursed through the Latina's veins as she stormed out of Mike's office; barely making to her desk before breaking down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(2):<strong> review? I'll try and make the next one longer


	13. Chapter XIII

**AUthor's Note:** Hey! so sorry about the wait; been busy with school and being sick. Yuck. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter because I put alot of thought into it... Dont come murder me in my sleep though. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>The sky was growing darker outside as Santana raced down the main highway on her bike. The Latina felt her cell phone buzz,<em> a text great<em>, she ignored it and kept on following the curve of the road. There's another buzz from her front pocket; the Latina lets out a frustrated sigh as she slows her bike down to sit under a street light, she flips over her phone to five missed text messages.

**Mike (9:35 pm):  
><strong>**Santana, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. When your done with your blond let me know and we can get a drink K?**

**Twitter (9:38 pm):  
>Lesbian_Problems: Problem number #67; when your crush is straight.<strong>

**Mike (9:47 pm):  
><strong>**Hey gaypez! You didn't respond to my last text, are you still mad at me? We're bro's!**

**Mike (10:00 pm):  
>K I'm going drinking wo you. I ain't gonna wait forever.**

**Britt-Britt (10:17 pm):  
>San… I'm sorry I've been a bitch lately. Can we talk? My place 10:30?<strong>

The Latina's eyes lingered on the last text, drifting away into her own world of joy and excitement, unaware of the lights coming faster and faster straight towards her. She sent a quick reply, saying I'll be there. Kicked off her rest position and took off full speed into the oncoming car. Santana screamed as she tried to swerve, but was too late. The white lights blinding as her tire hooks on the bottom fender, flipping her over the handle bars. Her helmet is the first to come through the window as her gloved fingers slide across the hood looking for grip. The world goes black as she feels the presser of her helmet compressing on her head and glass cutting through her leather jacket.

Brittany flopped down on her bed, rereading the text from Santana while watching for the clock.

"I'm sorry, no. I am sorry Sanny. Santana I am so sorry for being a bitch. I've been thinking and I was scared, I know I know, that gives me no right to just think that we'll be okay and that we can go on living as if there was nothing wrong. But maybe we can work together and… and do something. Fuck this isn't going to work!" Brittany rolled onto her stomach burying her face into her pillow. She's been trying to find the right words to say to the Latina; because without her Brittany could feel happiness or love anymore. Her mother left her father because he refused to accept Brittany as gay, causing a huge fight between the family. Her mother came to her house a few nights ago and told her to make things better with Santana. Because they where soul mates or something like that, Brittany wasn't one for remembering exact words but she got the just of it. So that night after her mom left she started to plan out what would happen.

Brittany looked at the clock again, 10:25, _five minutes_, that's all she needed to change. The blond raced to her clothing pulling out a black laced cover to drape over her hot pink bra and matching underwear, she grabbed her curler and gave her straight dead hair a bit of curl to fall over her shoulders as she lay down on the bed, waiting for the door bell to ring. It never did, the blond finally decided to sleep after the clock hit 12:30; her tears where warm as the made delicate lines down her pale cheeks.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! Hello? Ma'am can you here me?" The driver of the tried to get the Latina to respond as she laid unconscience through his windshield; fumbling for his cell phone he dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, I hit someone, I don't know if she's dead of anything. I-I've been drinking earlier this evening and I thought I was alright to drive but now I think I've killed someone and-"

"Alright sir, what's your name?"

"Finn, Finn Hudson. Is she dead?"

"Okay Finn, I need you to stay calm, I'm sending emergency vehicles to you now. Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I- I think so. I mean there's a lot of blood, but I can't tell if its mine or hers. Oh god I think I killed her." Tear's where streaming down his face as he watched blood trickle through the broken windshield on her helmet. He couldn't hear the lady on the other line now, his ears where ringing too loudly and the smell of death with prickling at his nose.

"I have a wife, and a kid, and I drove home drunk?" He thought back to earlier in the morning, just on how Rachel looked. Her hair was a bit messy after a restless night with Barbra, their three year old daughter who has a cold. But she still looked beautiful to him and now he'll probably never see them again.

"Finn? Are you still there?"

"What? Yeah."

"Tell me about your kid, boy or girl?"

"Girl. Her name is Barbra, she has her mom's eye's and hair, but my smile. She's my little angel and- and I ruined my chance to watch her grow up." His eyes went back to the women in his windshield as sirens started screaming off in the distance. "I killed someone's daughter…" then the world went black as his cell phone fell from his grasp.

The emergency vehicles showed up to the two car collision; a male in his early thirties sat unconscience in the driver's seat with blood from his nose and a cut on his forehead. A female in her late twenties was halfway through his windshield with her helmet cracked and compressed; blood trickled from her stomach down a shard of glass that protruded a couple inches out of her. The emergency workers took quick note of the amount of blood she has lost; they carefully broke the glass that held her in place from the car and lifted her onto a stretcher; racing her to the nearest hospital in hopes that she hasn't lost too much blood already.

**_Here_** **_comes the rain again, falling from the stars.  
>Drenched in my pain again becoming who we are.<br>As my memory rests, but never forgets what i lost.  
>Wake me up, when September<em> ends.**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Author's note:** I hope this is fast enough of an update Chrissie32 ;) Okay so here's another chapter, I finally have an idea of where I want this story to go. So as long as I can have access to a computer I'm hoping to have more updates soon for you all. Yes I never actually preplan my stories, I just say hey that works and write it. So lets see how preplanning worked this time. And hey I wrote this chapter in my head while mowing lawns, Highfive for maltitasking! anyone? anyone? no? oh alright I guess you shall go read the story :) Enjoy! (review!)

* * *

><p>"What the fuck, its three in the morning! What could be so-"<p>

"Finn got into an accident." Rachel sobbed into the phone; Brittany stayed silent, patiently waiting for more but when all she could hear was ragged breathing and small sob's she knew her friend needed her.

"I'll be right over. City hospital correct?"

"Ye-yeah." Brittany threw on a pair of jeans and a simple tee-shirt, her blond hair thrown into a messy low ponytail. She has to at least look presentable to her friend even though it's for a dark moment. The blond grabbed her car keys and jumped into her car, slightly speeding to reach the hospital where she found Rachel, in a bright pick dress and shoes that don't quiet work with the outfit.

"Rach…" Brittany whispered as she took her friend in her arm's, holding her as she shook. "Is he okay? I mean how bad is it?"

"He's okay… but he hit someone and their not looking too well. Britt what do I _do_!" the shorter girl started to sob again, Brittany took her in her arms and led her into the waiting room in the hospital, lowing her slowly into a chair as her sob's started to subside.

"First, at least he is okay. That's good. The person he hit, was it avoidable on his part? If they came out of no-"

"He'd been drinking." She looked down into her lap, where her hands sat intertwined with the blonds.

"Oh."

"The courts won't win his case will they?"

"Maybe honey. Maybe." Brittany tried to soothe her, but she knew that it was almost impossible to win a court case if he had been drinking and driving. She wondered about the other victim, how bad their medical state was and if they would sue or not. A strange pang hit the blond in the pit of her stomach as she started to think more about the other person who was involved. "…What time did they say this happened around?"

"I don't know… around ten forty is when the 9-1-1 call was issued… why does it matter?"

"Um, just curious." She just couldn't shake the feeling that someone she knew was hurt. Of course Finn was hurt, but Rachel said he was okay except for the fact he's probably going to jail for the rest of his life, but what could it be? _Santana_ a voice whispered from inside her head. "Do you know more about the victim? Maybe we can convince them to not sue!" Brittany beamed at what she thought was a brilliant idea.

"She's in a coma; they thought she might as well be dead. Usually motorcyclists don't survive head on collisions."

"…She?"

"Yea. Britt why does this matter? Why does it matter who is going to send my poor Finn to jail to never see his baby grow up?"

"I have to go." The blond got up and started down the hall to the receptions desk. A small female sat behind the desk, her ginger hair tied back into a tight pony tail.

"Hello, how may I help you ma'ma?"

"Where is the room with the victim from the car and motorcycle collision?" the lady looked at Brittany, inquiring more information. "The female, the one driving the motorcycle."

"I'm sorry I can't give you that information ma'am unless your part of her family."

"I think she's my girlfriend, but I'm not sure. She drives a motorcycle, and was coming to my place around ten-thirty but she never showed. Then my friend called me and said her husband had been in a crash with a female motorcyclist around that time. So I would like it if you would fucken tell me where her room is." Brittany was starting to grow impatient as explained to the lady what she really didn't want to know.

"Okay. Room 12 in the ICU, but ma-" Brittany took off before the ginger could finish her sentence. Her blue eye's read the names of each hall, turning into the ICU, almost crashing into a nurse as she ran faster and faster blindly checking the room numbers. There she found room 12, halfway down the hallway to her right. She looked in through the large glass window; the room was empty, bed untouched and monitor turned off. She sat down in the chair across the hall, heart aching as her eye lids drooped lower and lower.

It only felt like a few minutes when the sound of feet shuffling and low voices brought the blond back to reality. Blue orbs focused on the body being rolled into the room, her tanned skin darker against the white wash walls in the hospital room, the blond found herself standing closer to the glass as her eye's watched the doctors plug the Latina into the heart monitor and other machines that looked too complex to being to understand.

"-as I said I say the interns inform her family."

"Cali!" The Asian looking doctor hissed as they walked out of Santana's hospital room. The dark haired women, apparently named Cali, followed the Asians gaze to Brittany. A look of understanding crossed Cali's eyes as she made her way over to the blond.

"Ma'am are you of relation's with Ms. Lopez?"

"She's my girlfriend… or was. I broke up with her out of being scared… She was coming over tonight so we can make it all better…" Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of the Latina. Her body was so still, the movements of her breathing where barely noticeable unless you stared hard enough at her chest.

"You must understand she was in a really bad accident. Her current condition is surprisingly well compared to regular cases." Brittany finally took her eyes off the Latina, tears spilled out of her eyes as she finally took in the facial expression on the doctor. She looked helpless, like there was no hope, pull the plug face. But Brittany wouldn't have it, she straightened her shoulder's while clenching her jaw; nodding to her to continue. "Ms. Lopez is a coma currently, she has little brain activity after receiving such a harsh blow to the skull it is a miracle that her brain is this responsive right now. Right now her vitals are looking good and other than the coma things are looking positive for her."

"…will she be okay after she wakes up?" Brittany is surprised by her own voice; though it's not strong it's loud enough to be heard.

"We're not sure." Brittany nodded looking back through the glass window at the stilled Latina.

"You can go in and sit with her if you'd like." Cali said in a lower voiced to the blond; who in response nodded her head again, moving her body as if a robot. Once the door shuts behind the blond she runs to Santana's side, grabbing her hand in hopes for a sudden change.

"Sanny, please wake up. Please." Brittany sobbed.

"_Santana, open your eyes mija."_

"_I'm scared."_

"_I know Mija, I know." Santana opened her eye's to be welcomed by a warm light on her skin. She thought there would be more pain; she remembers the past events so clearly but the pain of it all is no existent. That's what worries the Latina the most, that she has no pain._

"_Mija, follow me." She feel's herself moving, more of following a faceless person in front of her._

"_What is this place?"_

"_It's your happy place Santana."_

"_My what?"_

"_Your happy place Mija." The faceless figure turns around; her eyes are dark like Santana's but full of pain and knowledge. The younger Latina can't stop staring as the older Latina leads her down a grassy hill._

"_Do you feel that?"_

"_I thought you where dead gran'ma…"_

"_Si Mija, I am. But you keep me here for when you need me."_

"_Oh…Kay?"_

"_Do you feel it Santana?"_

"_No gran'ma. I feel nothing."_

"_That's not true Mija. You feel nothing here, but think back; think to before you came here." Santana closed her eye, going back to the crash but even that is getting foggy. She remembers going through glass of some sort and a bright light before her bike hit the object._

"_I remember hitting something…"_

"_That's not what I want you to remember Mija. No pain hun, but what heals pain."_

"_Love?"_

"_Si Mija. Don't forget those you love." Santana cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow at her gran'ma. She won't forget those she loves, its not possible her gran'ma is here and her Mama is back at home._

"_home."_

"_What about home Santana?" The voice is different this time, it's deeper. The Latina looks around but no one is there._

"_Santana try not to forget…" the voice is fading as her world is fading into a deeper darkness. She tries to remember but she can't even remember who she was texting before her car hit the house, or did she step out onto the road without looking? She look's at her fading hands, their lighter, not the same complexion as to what her's is. What is her skin tone? Santana sat down in the dark world, trying to remember but everything was starting to lose its hold fast.~~_

"She's coding! Clear!" The nurses and doctor's pushed past, someone pulled at Brittany's arm, trying to take her away from the Latina.

"No! I have to stay! I have to stay!" The blond forced her way back to the bed; watching with frantic eye's as the doctor's pressed metal devices to her chest that then make her body jolt. "NO! You're hurting her!"

"Nurse get this women out of her!" A woman smaller than Brittany gently took hold of Brittany, guiding her out of the room. The doctor's voice boomed over the machines as the door closed; blocking Brittany from being at Santana's bedside, stopping her from being close to the one she loved.

"I have to tell her I love her!" Brittany jerked away from the nurse barreling into the Latina's room as the Doctor presses the paddles to her chest again.

"Clear!"


	15. Chapter XV

**Authors Note:** I know this one is short; but here's chapter... 15! woo! enjoy and review; reviews make me smile :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Sanny! We're going to be late for glee club!" The blond ran up to the Latina, her brown eye's searched the blue orbs for recognition, also for more explanation. One moment she was sitting in darkness feeling… well nothing; now she is standing in front of a strange locker full of pictures of her and the chick who is standing beside her and then a head shot of some brunette girl.<em>

"_Uh?"_

"_Com' on babe!" The blond grabs hold of Santana's hand; pulling her through a strange hallway; her brown eyes searching for answers fall upon the back of the blond, she's wearing some short red skirt that is short enough for the Latina to appreciate her perfectly formed legs. The Blond drag's her into what looks to be a choir room, two Asians are sitting together, giggling over some text that he has; a crippled kid sits in-between a kid with dreadlocks and another blond. Santana looks around, wanting to find answers in this strange world but unable to find the exact answer she is looking for. The blond lead's Santana to a seat but abandons her there as she moves in front of the whole room._

"_This one is for my girlfriend." Santana notes how adorable the blond looks as she looks to her through her eyelashes with a slight blush spreading across her pale cheeks. The Latina falters to hold a smile as something in her stomach knots, as if telling her this isn't real. The blue eyed beauty positions herself, nodding to the people with weird things around them._

"_Stop." The words feel heavy as they leave her mouth; the whole room turns to look at the Latina, their eyes pure black. A shudder runs the Latina's blood cold as the figures in front of her begin to shift; a scream gets stuck in her throat as the shifting figures start reaching for her. Their black eye's melt into their faces as they start to take on the appearance of demons, red dripping from their non-existent eyes as red stained claws reached for her._

"_Why Sanny? Why do you want me to stop?" Her voice distant, but the Latina can still hear the pout in her words; she searches the darkening choir room, looking over the disfigured beings clawing at her to see a tall blond standing, still in the centre of the room, with a heart breaking look upon her beautiful face._

"_What's your name?" Her voice felt forced this time, as she tried to remember who this distant blond is and why she feels such a pain in her chest at the thought of the darkening world swallowing her into nothing._

* * *

><p>"Britt; you need to go home at some point." Rachel stood in the door way of the ICU room. The blood turned stiffly in her chair to look at the shorter girl. Her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and dried tears.<p>

"Fuck off Rach."

"Don't be mad at me; you just need to sleep hun. I can't be your mother." Her voice calm and collected as she moved deeper into the room, placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I said fuck off! Your sad excuse for a husband might've killed her! So I _will_ be mad at _you_ all I want! Because you know him, you're related to him. _You're_ on his side for this whole accident! So when I say _fuck off _I mean get the fuck away from me before I lost it on you!" Rachel's brown eyes shifted from hurt to cold as she gave her friend one last look before turning sharp on her heels; retreating back to the safety of her own home.

Brittany turned her attention back to the sleeping Latina; she watched her eyelids shift slightly as her eyes move around underneath.

"Four months and three days. I'm not leaving Sanny. I'll always be here."


	16. Chapter XVI

**Author's Note:** Hello world! Finally have finished this chapter. I hope you, my fellow readers enjoy it, because I finished it instead of finishing my resume. Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you know… I use to sit in my closet; I know I know ironic right? Anyways, I use to sit in my closet and read a children's version of the bible. I'm still not sure what I was searching for; but I never found it." The blond's eyes drove a painful spike into the Latinas chest; she knew this story already, but how? This is the first time she has ever seen this person speak in front of a crowd.<em>

"_Now do you, understand yourself? Your feelings? Your identity? Probably not, otherwise you wouldn't be here to listen to me blabber on." The crowd gave a hesitant laugh as the blonds' smile radiated at her obvious joke. The Latina looked down at her blank piece of paper, should she write something down or what? She doesn't even know what she is doing here or even remember how she got here. When her brown eyes pulled away from the paper she noticed the room was empty. "What the fuck?"_

"_Pardon?" Guess the room wasn't completely empty.  
>"Sorry, its just… I looked down for a second and now looked up again, and nobody is here."<em>

"_Ah! I see I see." The blond nodded her head slowly, while still keeping eye contact with the Latina._

"_Yea sorry, I'll be on my way." She ducked her head in attempts to scurry away without anymore interference, when a pale hand landed softly on her arm, causing her to stop dead in her tracks._

"_Uhm… I was hoping to ask you, if maybe you would like to… I don't know, get a drink? I'm almost done here, and well… I don't know… I think you're kinda cute." The taller women's cheeks began to flush a dark crimson as her blue eyes looked bashfully at the ground. The Latina barely thought about the question before answering, knowing right away that this was the reason why she came here._

"_I'd love that."_

"No! Brittany! I thought we where best friends and now your siding against my husband for some fucken Latina that you've barely had a relationship with!" Rachel's voice echoed in the hallway of the court room. Brittany had spoken earlier to the jury against Finn, her testimony being the one to help put him behind bars for 10 years; 25 if Santana doesn't wake up.

"Her name is Santana."

"I don't give a rat's ass about her name. Wow maybe Charlie was right; you really are a dumb blond." Brittany jumped to her feet, blue eyes staring coldly down into the shorter girls. Rachel flinted slightly at the blonds sudden movement, but held her ground as the two women stared for what seemed hours into each others eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye." The blond huffed, turning sharply on her heels heading towards the elevator, ignoring Rachel's bantering about how this will bite her in the ass or how she wont take the blond back after Santana wakes up and never wants to see her again. If Santana every wakes up. Thanks' to that bickering brunette's husband.

"…_So then I went up to the guy and said, bro. Your gay, I'm gay, let's go make more gay babies so the world will be more colourful." The blonds carefree laughter made the Latina's smile only grow larger._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah! He just looked at me with this 'What the fuck' look and walked away. But! I got my twenty bucks."_

"_So this is how you're paying for our drinks." A light chuckle left the Latina's plump lips before taking a sip of her gin and tonic._

"_Hey no, I have more then a twenty for tonight, this just helps out a bit." The Latina's eyes wondered across the table; taking in the pale hands wrapped around her rum and coke; her slender arms pulled in close to her body, her one thousand watt smile beaming in the smaller women's direction and her blue eyes, sparkling as if they have a secret yearning to be told. Then it came to her, as if she would be so stupid to forget this woman._

"_Brittany…" Her name so quiet, but bitter to the taste to say out loud. "Brittany. I need…"_

"_Shh, Santana; everything will be okay."_

"_I remember now though." The lighting in the room shifting, from a dark smoky haze to a brighter, white washed room; the woman before her fading with a faltering smile, her mouth opens, words lost in a high pitched ring and the sound of distant beeps._

Her brown eyes fluttering around the room, in search of an answer; but all there were was a vase of flowers and a blond curled up asleep in the chair beside the bed. She opens her mouth to try and speak, but a tube is in the way, instantly kicking her gag reflex into overdrive as this tube sits in her esophagus. The noise startled the sleeping blond, her eyes flashing open and staring confused at the Latina until her brain seemed to take in what was occurring.

"Help! Oh god. Somebody-" Her voice trailed away as she ran into the hallway. Within seconds of the blonds exciting a wave of men and women in almost identical outfits came into the room, connecting themselves to the Latina and all the wires around her.

With the tubes finally out; Santana sat up right in the bed, looking at the unknown faces trying to remember who they where, but for the life of her she couldn't. Brown eyes looked over each of the people in the room, stopping when they connect with warm, familiar blue orbs. The same blue orbs from her dreams, the same pale complexion with blond hair flowing over her shoulders as this woman stood hugging herself in the corner of the room.

"Mrs. Lopez?" His voice loud, jerking Santana's attention to a doctor on the other side of the room. "We're glad to see you're awake. We need to test you audible and motor activities. Okay?"

The Latin nodded her head, nibbling down on her bottom lip as the doctor kept on looking at her._ Oh he wants me to say okay._ She open's her mouth, the words forming in her head as she tries to voice her words. Silence; her hands reach to her throat, fear washing through her as the realization sets in. The doctor frowning as he writes a few words on his pad of paper, showing them briefly to a red headed intern; her eyes apologetic as she looked back at the Latina, confirming her fears before they where voiced.

"Mrs. Lopez, we need you to stay calm because the lost of your voice may be just a short time result from the coma."


	17. Chapter XVII

**Author's Note: **Hey, sorry it's taken so long for an update and I also apologize for its length... uh yeah. Okay so to answer the question from  
><strong>emciegie<strong>: Sorry that was just a spelling error.  
>Okay well hope you enjoy this chapter, Review. Even if its hate, because i can understand its kind of a poopy chapter<p>

* * *

><p>The memories that return hurt the Latina; bits and pieces of the past come while she sleeps, eats, or sits silently in her bed. The doctor's said she could go home tomorrow, but it is likely she will never speak again. Damage to her brain has taken her ability to speak and a few of her motor skills.<p>

"Santana, I can come home with you if would help." The blond girl states, her blue eyes full of worry as she looks into brown eyes. The Latina nod's her head, the only way she knows how to say yes to this girl.

"Do you remember me today?" Santana shakes her head no, her eyes darting down to her folded hands as she hears the blond let out a pained sigh.

"Brittany. I am Brittany, does that ring a bell?" again the Latina shakes her head no; blue eyes searching brown, wanting so desperately to give her back her memories of them, of everything both the good and the bad. The Latina grabbed hold of her note book and pen, pulling it close to her chest as she scribbled some words upon the pages.

_**How do you know me Brittany?**_

The blond shielded her face as she struggled what to say, the words weren't coming as tears lightly fell from her cheeks onto her folded hands. What could she say? They use to date and the Latina where the sweetest person anyone could've asked for, made Brittany feel like a princess but the blonds fear ate away at her as she pushed the Latina further and further away until she hurt her brown eyed angel? No, she can't say that. She heard a light tapping, coming from the Latina's slender finger tapping upon the surface of her book in attempts to gain the blonds attention. Words replaced the old ones on the page.

_**Please don't cry, your blue eyes dull into a grey full of pain. Did I hurt you Brittany? I am sorry if I am the cause of your pain, I don't know what I did, but what ever it was, was stupid if it caused you pain…**_

"No, you didn't hurt me. I hurt you." Santana tilted her head with her eyebrow cocked, questioning as to what the blond meant. "I'm so sorry Santana! It's my fault that you are here, that you can't talk anymore. I hurt you, then asked you to come over to my place and you are the sweetest person ever. You could have said no and told me to go burn in hell after the pain I have caused you but instead you said you would come…" The blonds voice caught in her throat as she remembered her feelings of that night, as short memories of the Latina's comforting hold holding the blond as she cried herself to sleep. The tapping came again, drawing the blond to look back at the book. Pen scribbles and scratches mark up the page as Santana's need to be earth friendly shows by her lack of spacing.

_**What happened when I came over?**_

"That's the thing… You never came. You got into a car accident shortly after answering my text. I'm so sorry Santana; this is all my fault!" The pain of the truth tore at the blond, pushing herself off the chair she used all of her strength to get to her car; tripping over her own feel along a blurry path of tears.

Santana watched the blond girl run from the room, her blue eyes avoiding the Latina in the process. She had finally found out what had happened that night, but the questions she couldn't ask where still unanswered. Brown eyes rested on the page before her, her only way of communication, scratched, marked, ripped, blackened and disheveled. Her soul on a page, full of confusing pieces and dark smudges of forgotten mistakes.


End file.
